Dark Yugi
Although more commonly known as a good, but a mysterious person in the second anime series and the later portions of the manga, Dark Yugi ("Yami Yugi" in the 4Kids dub) starts as a very dark, ruthless and manipulative gamer who relied both on incredible luck and dark magic to win games. He is voiced by Dan Green. Manga Dark Yugi, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, is an alias used by Atem, who began possessing Yugi when he completed the Millennium Puzzle, an ancient Egyptian artifact that promises a wish granted to those who solve it. He is almost identical to Yugi, apart from being noticeably taller and possessing a wilder hairstyle. Initially, he only appears at night at the beginning of the manga. Dark Yugi takes revenge on the individuals who attempt to abuse and exploit Yugi and his friends, challenging them to various Shadow Games. His Shadow Games usually revolve around revealing his enemies' corrupt desires in the form of a "Penalty Game", an intensive form of dark magic that creates illusions to reveal the victim's true nature. For example, after defeating a greedy, powerful bully, the penalty game, "Illusion of Avarice", made the bully believe that trash and leaves were money. Sometimes, the Penalty Game does not involve magic at all, such as "Landmine Prey", in which a group of thugs are electrocuted. This is Dark Yugi's poetic sense of "justice", which greatly differs from Yugi, with his "forgive and forget" attitude. Not until later in the manga does Yugi even become aware of Dark Yugi's existence, having no memory of anything that happens when Dark Yugi in in control of his body. Yugi's friends initially believe that Dark Yugi is simply another side of Yugi's personality before learning that the two are in fact separate entities. As the manga goes on, Dark Yugi slowly begins to change into a kinder, more merciful person (following a duel in which he nearly killed Kaiba before Yugi intervened), though still being able to do more in the sake of "justice" for Yugi. By the end of the Duelist Kingdom arc, he stops using Penalty Games, believing that his continued use of them would prove that the Millennium Items had an evil will. First Series Anime The closest version of the original Dark Yugi in anime is only seen in the first anime series, which is an adaptation of the original manga, but was never dubbed into English. Dark Yugi is still the anti-hero; but the majority of his Penalty Games are illusions in this adaptation. Second Series Anime In the second series anime, Dark Yugi is shown as being much more merciful. At one point, however, he nearly kills Kaiba in order to save Yugi's grandfather. The only penalty game shown here is "Mind Crush", which he uses on Seto Kaiba to destroy his evil side, on the Imitator of Death (an evil clown hired by Pegasus J. Crawford and pretending to be Kaiba's Ghost), as well as the Player Killer of Darkness and a thug who tried to assault Anzu Mazaki. Apart from this, this incarnation of Dark Yugi is shown as being a much less poetically justified person. One exception to his kinder personality was during the Waking the Dragons Arc (in Season 4), when Dark Yugi's sadistic side surfaced. His dark side was first revealed when he played The Seal of Orichalcos in order to win his Duel against Raphael; under the Seal's influence, Dark Yugi recklessly sacrificed his monsters is order to directly damage Raphael's Life Point via the effect of Catapult Turtle, only to be defeated by Raphael's Guardian Eatos and nearly lose his soul before Yugi took his place. His dark side resurfaced while he was dueling Insector Haga, when the latter decided to tear up what he said was Yugi's soul card (which was actually a common card) as a joke. Unfortunately for Haga, Dark Yugi became enraged and proceeded to defeat his with his Breaker the Magical Warrior through the effect of Beserker Soul, repeatedly drawing monster cards to sacrifice in order to directly attack Haga, continuing to do so well after his opponent had run out of Life Points until Anzu snapped him out of it. Gallery Images tumblr p3f9h5gVfm1ro5518o2 540.gif tumblr nntaw7MeV91toylhxo2 1280.png Summoning-DULI-YamiYugi.png tumblr p77rkcbB9v1wc5k5po1 1280.gif tumblr p7wzg6uf6f1t7xlquo4 r2 400.gif tumblr p7wzg6uf6f1t7xlquo5 r7 400.gif tumblr p7wzg6uf6f1t7xlquo6 r1 400.gif Yami_Yugi_(Atem)_corrupted_by_the_Orichalcos.jpg Videos Mind Crush|Dark Yugi giving a few villains their comeuppances. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Titular Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Dark Forms Category:Revived Category:Alter-Ego Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilante Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Monarchs Category:Fragmental Category:Immortals Category:Possessor Category:Noncorporeal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sophisticated Category:Summoners Category:Arena Masters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Successful Category:Protective Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Gamblers Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Presumed Deceased